Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa
by Anteikustory
Summary: "Jeon, aku takut diriku terlalu buruk untukmu. Kau terlalu baik untukku, tapi aku menyukaimu." Kim Taehyung. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mwnjadi diriku, Jimin!" Min Yoongi. "Terima kasih, Namjoon!" Jeane.


**Summer, the Begining.**

 **Part 1**

 _Cast :_

 _All BTS's member n Kim Mingyu_

:

Mobil aston martin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tudor. Seorang remaja laki-laki keluar dari pintu sebelah kiri dan bergegas menuju ke garasi, sementara pria yang berusia paruh baya menyusul dari arah kanan dan membantu remaja itu mengangkut koper dan tas ke dalam rumah. Mereka melakukannya dalam tenang dan cepat. "Jeon, kau sudah memesan pizza?" ujar pria dewasa yang membungkuk di depan lemari pendingin selepas meletakkan barang-barang di dalam kamar, tangannya pun meraih botol soda yang seketika ditenggaknya untuk menghapus dahaga.

"Sudah, Ayah!" sahutnya singkat. mereka pun bergabung dalam satu meja makan sembari menunggu kurir pengantar pizza tiba.

"Bagaimana liburan musim panasmu di rumah Bibi Jeanne? Bukankah mengasyikkan?!"

"Ya," ujar Jungkook, "Anak laki-lakinya sangat ramah. Dia juga seorang kutu buku yang punya banyak koleksi di rak kamar tidurnya. Kami menghabiskan sepanjang sore untuk bereksperimen dan membaca."

"Kapan lagi Bibi Jeane akan kemari?"

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh suara bel listrik yang nyaring. Jungkook bergegas melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan kembali dalam beberapa menit dengan satu kotak pizza ditangannya. Bau makaroni dan sosis yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis, menyeruak di udara. Iapun mengambil sepotong, "Entahlah," sahut Jungkook dalam mulut sibuk mengunyah. "Dia bilang ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan mengasuhnya. Lagipula, aku kan sudah remaja, Ayah!" ia berujar sembari mengambil lagi potongan kedua.

"Setidaknya dia bisa kembali untuk membantu membereskan rumah." Ujarnya sembari menghapiskan potong pizza dalam satu gigitan, "Dan jangan lupa untuk membeli bahan makanan. Persediaan di lemari es sudah habis."

"Iya, Ayah!"

 _ **Anteikustory**_.

Seseorang yang amat dikenalnya muncul dari pintu Utara bersama sosok berseragam hitam penuh lencana di dadanya yang mengunci tangannya ke belakang. Wajahnya nampak sendu bahkan selepas pria itu duduk di hadapannya yang terhalang kaca tebal. "Min Yoongi!" sapanya pelan yang berhasil mendongakkan pandangan pria berkaos tahanan itu ke arahnya. Iapun membalasnya dengan senyum ramah.

Pria bernama Min Yoongi itu menatap ke arah luka lebam yang masih membiru samar di tulang pipi lawan bicaranya. Lantas iapun berujar, "Apakah aku yang melakukan itu?" dengan nada bicara lemah.

"Ti—tidak." Ia membenahi rambutnya agar sedikit menyembunyikan luka, "Aku baik-baik saja. Tenang saja."

"Jimin, aku tidak memukulmu. Lalu kenapa aku ada di sini. Pria itu terus menahanku di dalam sel," pernyataannya tak henti memberondong, "Apa yang sudah ku perbuat padamu."

Jimin tak sekalipun menanggalkan senyumnya, "Kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Ini hanya kesalah pahaman, dan aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan bebas, Yoongi!" dan sayangnya, masa kunjungan lekas berakhir tatkala petugas datang dan mengajak Yoongi pergi, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tak apa." Pekik Jimin mengakhiri pertemuannya, dan sosok Yoongi pun menghilang di balik pintu.

 _ **Anteikustory**_.

Jungkook barusaja keluar dari minimarket semenit yang lalu dengan dirinya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk sembari meneguk cola hingga bersisa setengah. Sungguh, tak ada yang menandingi ketinggian temperatur musim ini dengan terik yang amat menyengat. Namun ia harus bergegas pulang sebelum kulitnya terbakar. Dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa, ia menyusuri trotoar di sisi kanan jalan. Siang ini, baik pejalan kaki maupun kendaraan pribadi nampak memadati pandangannya sepanjang jalan. Sampai-sampai, seseorang berjaket hitam menabrak Jungkook dari arah berlawanan. Semua belanjaannya berserakan di tanah berpaving. "Aku minta maaf1" ujar Si pria sembari membantu Jungkook.

"Tak apa." Semua barangnya sudah masuk kantong, "Hati-hati kala—" belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, pria itu bergegas begitu saja, jalannya juga terkesan buru-buru. "Dasar pria aneh!" cibir Jungkook yang lantas melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jungkook lekas memposisikan semuanya dalam kulkas, dan hendak membuang kantong kreseknya ketika mendadak pandangannya terpancing oleh dompetnya di atas meja. Jungkook mengangkatnya di udara sembari memperhatikan warna dan corak yang hampir serupa, dan beberapa detik berikutnya, dirinya baru menyadari jika benda itu bukan kepunyaannya. "Oh...," reaksinya tatkala menengok isinya, "Sial!" ia membaca kartu nama tanpa photo diri dengan tulisan, "Jasa penukaran dompet, Kim Taehyung. ".

 **-**

 **-**

 **[TBC** ]


End file.
